create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Baconboys/African safari!
Welcome! we hope you are having a good trip, because the zombies have caught up to you. fight new zombies like, the zombie poacher, lion rider, and jeep zombie. The new gimmicks: •Sun falls much more often, but it is only worth 25 sun each •tall grass: the last 4 collumns will be covered in tall grass, plants can not be planted in tall grass, and plants can not see zombies in tall grass. tall grass can be damaged by fire plants, and blade plants, like bloomerang!. (zombies heads can be seen through grass, just not by the plants) • special event is called HATARI!! where several bird zombies fall out of the sky. Endless zone. is called savannah showdown. starting plants are: Pea shooter, Sun flower, Wall nut, And weed wacker. List of new plants. (more coming soon...) cuts down tall grass in a + shape. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: none (instant use) Damage: none Recharge: slow Plant Food: none acts as a defensive plant untill woken up.after a little while he wakes up, running down the lane damaging zombies. (can be woken up instantly with cofee bean) Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: high Damage: high Recharge: slow Plant Food: the plant wakes up, gets very mad, runs down the lane dealing huge damage, then runs back to his position and falls asleep again Shoots lobbed water at zombies, causing minor spladh damage. zombies that stand within 1.5 spaces in front of it are slowed down Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: elevated Damage: light + light splash Recharge: normal Plant Food: makes a lound elephant noise, then blows all zombies in its land back to the start of the lane, dealing moderate damage every second. for a while after this elephant garlic's stink becomes purple in color and slows down zombies twice as much. Allows plants in a 3x3 area around it to see invisible zombies. ( like the ones in the tall grass). also makes plants that shoot projectiles, slightly better range. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: normal Damage: none Recharge: normal Plant Food: tags every zombie on screen by putting a glowing blue arrow above there heads. these zombies are permanently visible by plants. Zebra plant shoots either a white, chilling pellet, or a black pellet which does 1 tile splash damage Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Average Damage: Normal + Normal Recharge: Normal Plant Food: Shoots 1 giant White Projectile, then 1 Giant Black Projectile (with 3x3 splash), then another white and finally another big black one. List of zombies. (more coming soon...) These 4 zombies are just reskinned normal, conehead, buckethead, and flag zombies. Toughness: low, medium, hardened, and low respectively. Speed: basic Special: flag zombie, marks an oncoming wave of zombies simply an imp in a lion costume Toughness: low Speed: hungy Special: is thrown past your defenses A gargantuar in africa. throws lion imp when at half health. carries around a net to smash you with. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: smashes plants and throws an imp when at half health. Throws nets at your plants. like an octo zombie. sometimes is carried in a jeep. Toughness: medium Speed: hungry Special: throws nets at your plants like an octo zombie Leaps out of the tall grass on his mounted lion. runs fast and tears up plants. drops off the rider when killed Toughness: low + low Speed: speedy (lion) normal (rider) Special: rips through your plants. drops off rider when killed. Rifle zombie shoots your plants from afar, then needs to reload. Toughness: medium Speed: hungry Special: shoots plants in his lane. Carries 4 zombies. when Jeep is destroyed drops those 4 zombies. (zombies can be basic zombie, net zombie, rifle zombie, cone head zombie, buket head zombie Toughness: machined Speed: stiff. Special: when destroyed deploys 4 zombies. takes up 2x2 squares. Drops out of the sky from his bird pet, then flies over your plants Toughness: low Speed: hungry Special: drops out of the sky, then flies over your plants. Gets faster once it's angered Toughness: dense Speed: normal (speedy when mad) Special: gets faster when low on health Pops out of the ground and steals your plants Toughness: low Speed: nonmoving Special: steals plants underground. Final boss of African Safari. Dr. Zomboss has captured a girrafe and forced him into is evil machine. Toughness: Undying Speed: Unmoving Special: Summons zombies, whacks plants with neck, and Brain Busters (more coming soon...) Overgrowth: Conveyor level where the entire field is coverd in grass. you get many weed wackers. Stampede: conveyor belt level with only animal plants and zombies. (guacodile, elephant garlic, etc) More coming soon... So i hope you like this. i spent a lot of time on it and i hope you enjoy it. please put suggestions in the comments. :D (btw it takes place in 1962 and is inspired by one of my favorite movies, hatari) Category:Blog posts